


you have the floor, but once upon a time you had more

by Caracalliope



Series: obey obey obey submit submit submit comply comply comply [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gang Rape, Imprisonment, Multi, Sexual Violence, Unexpected ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Many trolls in )(IC's army have a score to settle with Rose Lalonde.





	you have the floor, but once upon a time you had more

**Author's Note:**

> The torturers in this fic are named and unnamed Friendsim trolls.

Against her every expectation, Rose’s powers actually proved useful for once. As the trolls lined up to fuck her, her mind was flooded with visions of possible and improbable futures. Before she lost the war, Rose used to care which of her visions would turn true. Now she clung to them all indiscriminately, hoping they can keep her from drowning.

_The planet in flames_ , that was a familiar one. _The sea running with red blood, and then blood of other colors. Cake batter on the walls of a holding facility. An unnamed man trekking the wasteland, loosening his stained tie. A screech of a snake-creature, slain._

_Dave, bleeding. Dave laughing. Dave, underneath her, trying to hide his face from her._

_A fair-haired figure, giggling in the arms of the empress. The same figure, with features more familiar than Rose’s own, staring at the mirror. They glance over their shoulder, terrified, and shear off their curls._

Rose was sharply dragged back into her body when someone’s claws tore up the inside of her thighs. The New Grand Highblood called her “lil darling” and turned her facedown on the floor. Rose’s ass, loosened by the empress, was filled up with a big, slick bulge, and then another smaller one beneath. Someone kept pulling her head back up, and someone else slapped her face, in a deliberately casual way.

She wondered how many of these trolls lost friends to her needles. The Condesce liked recruiting the best people for every job, and she valued the power of spite.

Someone split apart the skin on Rose's shoulder blades - troll claws really could surprise you. She felt a raspy tongue licking it up, and she wondered idly whether there were any troll pathogens she could catch this way. Visions of herself with troll rabies would be more than welcome, but her mind was painfully stuck in the present.

A troll spent on her thighs, and the sting made Rose yelp. Why was this pain worse than the others? Perhaps it was like visions; you just had to focus on one and let the others pass you by.

But the noise made the trolls recoil from her. Rose wanted to laugh, so she did. Dave was right - her reputation as a witch did reach other planets.

“Chixie, babe. Can you gag this for us? I’d do it myself, but you need to pull your own weight here.”

Soft, warm, unfamiliar hands bracketed her face, and the gag pushed inside her mouth was damp to begin with. What the fuck had they been doing with it before this?

Someone slammed Rose’s head against the floor, and after that, all she could pay attention was breathing around the gag as her nose bled and swelled up.

There were no visions, only sharp and dull pain, and a stretch in her cunt and ass at the same time. It was odd that nobody was trying to fuck her mouth. Did they overestimate her human teeth, which she already tried and failed to use against the empress? Was it merely that using a gag seemed like the safest option? Did they think she'd hex them?

Someone kicked her side, but the New Grand Highblood barked at them, sharply. They needed to keep Rose alive, apparently. She couldn’t imagine why, unless the Condescension planned to use her as a snitch. Dave was still out there, after all. Not that this was an interrogation, but it could be a prelude to one.

Thinking of his face might have been enough to help her drift again, but it turned out it was unnecessary. After the kick, the trolls’ enthusiasm deflated. The drew out and away from her, leaving her cold and slippery on the tiled floor. They didn’t have the decency to remove the gag, but they didn’t bind her either.

Rose curled up, resting her limbs for a moment before she turned around. The gag seemed impossible to remove, and her fingers were clumsy and useless across the straps secured around her head.

She waited, hoping for visions with less urgency this time. She needed a moment away from this place. In the absence of her Light-gift, she amused herself the way writers do. The stories she told herself weren't nice and didn't end well, but they lingered on the things that made her happy. Fire, freedom, the crunch of chitinous troll vertebrae beneath her shoes.

When the door creaked open, Rose strartled, and wished she had forced herself to sit up. Lying on her back, with her legs still spread, just felt like an invitation, even though nobody here cared about being invited.

“Hello,” said a deep and accented voice. A troll, a woman, calm for now. Okay. “I realize this is ridiculous and obscene in many ways, but I am here to harvest the slurry left on your body. And on the floor. Apparently, the new empire cannot waste a single drop.”

A strong hand took the gag out of Rose’s mouth, and wiped the saliva away. The new troll had rings under her eyes, and there was a bruise on one side of her face. Her skin glowed in the dim interrogation cell.

“Is this how trolls are to procreate from now on?” Rose asked, then regretted speaking. There was an unwelcome hitch in her voice.

“Apparently,” said the glowing troll again. Like petting a cat, she stroked Rose’s hair back. Rose had no idea what her game was - she had never seen this person in her visions. But she suddenly wanted the gentle touch more than she wanted water or sleep.

“I will begin with your thorax,” said the troll. “Tell me if there is anything I can do it to make the harvesting less unpleasant for you.”

She had something like a small vacuum cleaner, and pressed it against Rose’s clavicle.

“You could relay some hot new gossip,” Rose said. _It might make me feel less like an unsatisfactory communal tissue._ “I have a professional interest in it. I used to be a writer, you know.”

“I know,” said the troll. What? “Perhaps you would like the names, assignations, and life stories of the trolls you spent time with just now?”

Was that a threat or an expression of solidarity?

“I would like that very much,” Rose said. “Can you tell me when I might expect to see them next time?”

“I don’t know,” said the troll. “But I’ll try to be here when they come back.”

Rose wasn’t an expert on Alternian fashion, but the collar around the troll’s neck suddenly grabbed her attention. It was blue and garish, and didn’t match up to the troll's eyes. It was too tight.

“Okay,” Rose said, and she spread her arms to submit to the vacuuming. “How did Her Excellency of the clown church get elected and why does she hate me in particular?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from _The Sweetest Thing_ by Skunk Anansie.


End file.
